Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When the one you love is in danger, you'll do anything to protect them...even from a dangerous T-Devil mother. Kastevan pairing one shot. I DON'T OWN ESTEVAN! HE BELONGS TO KEILA KAMADA! Also...Tazzy Kate anyone? X)


**Silly sad/angst one shots! They always get to me and scream at me: 'WRITE ME!'**

**So...here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts. I do own Kate Corcovado, but Estevan Andersen belongs to my buddy, Keila Kamada.**

* * *

She hadn't thought twice about it. Even with half her mind being little 'Tazzy' at the moment, she could still see that Estevan was in trouble. He didn't mean to make the momma T-Devil upset, but now she had him cornered, glared teeth with poisoning saliva dripping from the top to the bottom fangs. Estevan would've used his fire powers, but that might leave the creatures death blood on his hands and the poor little ones without a mother. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, what would the brothers think of him then?!

The mother was closing in, her eyes nearly red with anger, ready to tear the boy apart! She fell short though as a rather large and dark pink T-Devil growled back at her, placing herself between the boy and her. She didn't like that one bit.

Kate growled louder, showing her now sharpened teeth, releasing a growl that only the T-Devil power suit could make her do. If was a little scary for Estevan to hear that sound come out of her mouth.

From here on out, it looked like two T-Devils fighting over food...maybe that's what the T-Devil mother thought of Estevan. Before he could do anything, the flashes of white teeth and swings of claws was all he could see. Kate gave a warning swing with her claws to the mother to 'BACK OFF' , but the mother growled saying something different, and it sent Kate into a fury. She jumped as the two wrestled. True, Kate was a little bigger than the mother, but there was something to this... 'animal' fighting that she didn't quite have down.

She suddenly found herself on her back with the mother T-Devil's jaws snapping right in her face.

She tried to hold the creature back, but her muscular build made it difficult.

"E...Estevan...run..." She growled, trying to hold the animal back away from her face and throat, jaws ready to tear her face into something unrecognizable. Estevan didn't move though...he was too afraid to. He didn't know whether to run or stay and watch in worry or try and help, but how could he?! He suddenly involuntarily gasped at hearing Kate scream in pain. It sounded more like a howl of pain, followed by another growl. The mother had slashed her cheek! Kate's eyes welled with small tears of pain as the burning of her cheek filled her entire face, causing her to lose focus for one second, causing the T-Devil to come closer. Suddenly, a new wave of adrenaline from her wound snapped her back to reality and she managed to throw the mother off of her, but not long enough for her to bounce back. The next thing she knew was that she was pushing back the mother again o the ground instead of on her chest. The sudden slash on her suit and power suit caused the button to crack and fizzle and spark. She clenched her chest with one hand, and fought with the other...she was weakening... she brought her head down in the pain and the next thing she knew was the animal biting and tearing her right T-Devil ear off! Sparks flew through the broken part of ear, now completely torn through... and she felt it. How could she? Her Daddy didn't feel that Colossal Squid shredding his back...Aviva must have updated the suits somehow...

Tears nearly taking over her sight, she clenched her right ear as the tears finally broke free and streamed down her face, seeping into her wound as well, making it sting more. She looked over at the mother who was ready to pounce for the final blow, when she suddenly saw the creature move quickly out of view...too quickly for the creature to do it with its own feet. She looked up weakly to see Estevan in front of her, a huge stick in hand. He had used it to 'beat' the T-Devil away from her! He didn't actually injure her, but it did hurt. The T-Devil looked back at him, then glared.

Estevan used his powers to light the stick on the end, pointing it at her.

She gave one more growl of defeat, and wandered off with her two babies behind her.

Now that everything was all over, Kate realized just heavy she was breathing. The adrenaline was finally wearing off, and it left her noticing how weak she actually was, collapsing to the ground, unable to hold herself up. She slash on her chest went right across her activation button, the paw print completely shattered with glass all inside, making it hard to breath. Her ear hurt worst of all. Even though she knew she'd still have HER ear when it deactivated, it still was almost unbearable. Of course...it was practically GONE.

She wanted to close her eyes to rest, if only for a minute...she was feeling rather tired. That fight had taken a lot out of her. She suddenly opened her eyes slowly at feeling herself being shifted and being cradled in someone's warm and protective arms. But they weren't Chris's. These were rather small. But they still had the same warmth to them.

Her blurry vision made out a person with orange hair and a worried look on his face.

"E..Estevan..." She whispered. It was all she could muster at the moment.

Estevan placed his hand on the activation button and tried to heal her wounds with his other power he possessed, but it wouldn't go through!

"Why isn't...c'mon! I need these to work!" He shouted, frustrated at his powers for not being helpful at the moment.

"Estevan..." Kate muttered.

"It's okay, Katherine, just hang on, you'll be okay..."

"You need to...deactivate..."

"But how can I do that?! The button is...shot..." Estevan then realized how dire Kate situation was.

"We have to get you back to the HQ!"

She gripped onto his shirt a little, knowing that, for her, it would be a painful trip back, but she had no choice. It was either terrible pain, or infections and pain for months!

Estevan slowly picked her up, then he realized, there was no way he could get her back on foot...not in this forest. And the TOrtuga was over five miles away!

"Kate...where's your creature pod?"

"I...gave it to you...remember?" She replied, her eyelids getting heavy all of a sudden.

Estevan reached into his back pocket after putting Kate down and found the creature pod there (thank goodness)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a short alert to the team, Estevan dragged Kate up against a tree where he hugged onto her protectively, keeping her from all harm that could come from the dark. She looked like she had fallen asleep, but her breaths were shallow, probably because it hurt to raise her chest too much.

Estevan looked around in the dark forest for any sign of the HQ, and also any predator that might want to make them (mostly Kate) a tasty midnight snack.

"Estevan..."

He turned back to Kate who was looking at him through eyes that expressed gratitude, but a tiny glint of pain behind them.

He smiled at her, letting her know he wasn't leaving her side, pulling her into a tighter hug.

Then a thought dawned on him.

"K..Kate?" He asked, wondering if he should ask...afraid she would lose her breath if she answered.

"Yeah...?"

"Why did you do that? You were going to get hurt...you knew it. Why did you..." He knew Kate was always the fragile type, and rarely was able to stand up like that. But then again...she was always willing to put others before herself.

"Well...actions speak...louder than words..." She replied before closing her eyes again.

Estevan looked confused at first, but then smiled, kissing her forehead as a 'thanks' and looked to the tops of the trees.

Now...all they had to do was wait.

**WOW...that was longer than I thought it would be...O_O Anyway... REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
